1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system in which an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and an image forming apparatus are capable of being interconnected via a network; an information processing apparatus preferably employed in this image forming system; a document processing method implemented by this image forming system; and a printer driver recorded in a computer readable recording medium to make a computer execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
The MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) such as multifunctional digital image forming apparatuses collectively having a plurality of functions: the copy function, the print function, the scan function, the facsimile function and other functions, are supposed to hold one or more than one memory area that is referred to as “Box”, in a recording medium such as a hard disk drive, and store in this memory area, various documents: readout documents, documents received by facsimile and other documents. The BOX may be a personal BOX that can be accessed by an individual user or a shared BOX that can be accessed arbitrarily by a plurality of users, for example members of a group.
And various technologies have been suggested to allow users to view the documents stored in a shared BOX by operating their own information processing apparatuses.
There is a known technology that allows users to access a BOX and give an instruction to print a document stored in the BOX via a utility tool installed and activated on their terminal apparatuses, specifically a Web browser installed on their terminal apparatuses using the Web server function of the MFP, for example.
Furthermore, according to Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-228011, there is a technology that stores in a print apparatus, print job data previously having been used for printing a document, and then outputs the print job data when an instruction to re-print the same document is given. This could make the re-print operation performed smoothly.
However, the conventional technologies to view the documents stored in a BOX of the image forming apparatus by operating the terminal apparatus, require a particular operation that is not familiar to ordinary users, thus they would need early training and time to learn it enough. This is inconvenient.
And Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-228011 does not provide a perfect solution to resolve the problem described above.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.